


The Story of How I Met My Boyfriend ... and His Knife

by Radioboi



Series: Timed Prompts [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beta Read: Fae_Eternal, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: Short, one shot fiction about me attempting to establish dominance over my fictitious boyfriend.





	The Story of How I Met My Boyfriend ... and His Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I will always be alone ... but hey once I get a boyfriend he won't ever leave me right?
> 
> Prompt: "What is it?" "Time for you to start running apparently,"

   Radio came home and slammed the door shut harder than usual. His boyfriend Alex was lying on the couch lazily watching the television. “Hey babe what time is it?” Alex asked looking at the door.

    “Time for you to start running apparently.” Radio replied in a calm voice, which indicated he was going into his murderous rampage mode.

    “Why?” Alex continued, sitting up properly to give Radio his full attention. Radio didn’t say a word, didn’t even show a spec of emotion and pulled out his wallet. Radio took out a photo from one of his slots and threw it onto Alex’s lap before walking into their kitchen. Alex look at the photo, it was a picture of him hugging a girl. “Uhh, babe th-that’s my s-sister.” Alex stuttered inching towards the door.

    “Sure it is, even after your mother said you were an only child,” Radio replied picking up various knives in the kitchen drawer.

    “N-no I meant, she’s a friend from work who’s going through some stuff and she needed a friend!” Alex quickening his pace towards the front door.

    “Babe I thought you hated everybody at your work.” Radio said sharpening an already sharp, serrated knife.

    “I-I love y-you, sweetheart!” Alex said hand placed firmly on the door handle.

    “Honey?” Radio said walking towards Alex.

    “Yes?” Alex said squinting. Radio walked up towards Alex and placed his hands firmly on his chest, and kissed him lightly on the mouth before pulling back.

    “You have five seconds,” Radio began laughing to himself in a psychotic manner while Alex flung the door open as fast as he could. Alex counted to five in his head and as soon as he said five, he heard the loudest scream in the world that sounded primal and terrifying, something that could scare the dinosaurs off the face of the earth, something that could spit more brimstone into hell than Satan ever could, something that was out to kill and to kill only, Radio was angry and that was his way of defending his territory. All of this because Alex and some random woman bumped into each other at McDonald’s.

    It was like Jurassic Park times ten, but instead of being hunted by a flesh hungry lizard, you were hunted by a flesh hungry teen with overprotection issues. So that is why whenever someone bumps into me, no matter how young, old, big, small, muscular, skinny, disabled they are … I scream at the top of my lungs “Get off me! I have a boyfriend you disgusting cunt!” and smile when Radio, from across the room, puts his video camera down.


End file.
